Electronic modules come in many different forms (e.g., computer motherboards, plug-in printed circuit boards, single in-line memory modules (SIMM) and dual in-line memory modules (DIMM)). These modules typically contain solid-state silicon memory such as non-volatile static random access memory and different types of volatile dynamic random access memory (DRAM, SDRAM). One problem that occurs with static or dynamic random access memory is that they consume much power and thereby generate undesirable heat when operated at higher than their normal operating frequencies. If no action is taken to dissipate the heat, then the memory can sustain damage.
Excessive heat generation is especially problematic for a class of users of computer systems known as the “power users” or “game enthusiasts”. These users often remove the case of their personal computer so that the internal processor and memory sub-system (e.g., DRAM modules) connected thereto can be observed directly. This is necessary, as the “power users” or “game enthusiasts” run their systems at or beyond the upper boundaries of the intended frequency and voltage parameters in order to maximize performance. Because the primary undesired side effect of higher voltages and clock frequencies is potentially damaging heat, it is desirable to monitor and regulate the temperature of computer systems' memory modules to prevent performance degradation, errors and/or failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,136 to Lamb et al. (hereinafter “the Lamb patent”) discloses a memory sub-system equipped with a digital temperature sensor to monitor the temperature in a memory unit contained therein. More particularly, the memory unit is provided with a number of integrated circuits placed on a printed circuit board that is to be inserted into an available interface card slot of the computer system. While the digital temperature sensor is adapted to operate on-board circuitry for controlling the speed of an external fan in response to sensed temperature being above a predetermined level, the memory sub-system is not adapted to visually display the temperature condition of the memory unit.